WCPW Built To Destroy
The WCPW Built To Destroy is a Professional wrestling television show of the What Culture Pro Wrestling, which was taped on June 16, 2016 at Warehouse 34 in Newcastle, England. Six matches were contested for the event. Big Damo defeated Rampage in the main event to become the inaugural WCPW Heavyweight Champion. Background In the video 'Adam Blampied Has His Guy - WCPW Roster', Adam Blampied from BX confronted Jack The Jobber from Pacitti Club to find a wrestler to fight his wrestler for the vacant WCPW Heavyweight Championship. Jack The Jobber had to choose between Joe Hendry and Big Damo. A match was made between Big Damo and Joe Hendry for the first episode of WCPW: Loaded, which Big Damo won. On episode 3 of Loaded, Joe Hendry challenged Rampage to compete in a match with him to determine Big Damo's opponent. Rampage accepted his challenge and he defeated Joe Hendry. At Built To Destroy, Rampage rejected Adam Blampied's orders. Blampied stepped into the ring and slapped Rampage. Rampage hit Blampied with a clothesline. Rampage received a low blow and a Piledriver from Big Damo. With that last move, Big Damo won the match and became the WCPW World Heavyweight Champion. Following the match, he hit Adam Pacitti and allied himself with BX. The match between Jay Lethal (ROH World Championship) and Noam Dar for the ROH World Championship was announced during WCPW: Loaded Episode 3. During episode 2 of WCPW: Loaded, Joe Coffey confronted The Primate and Suzie Kennedy. The following episode, Joe Coffey faced off against The Primate. The match ended in a disqualification, after The Primate used a steel chair. On episode 4 of Loaded, Adam Pacitti announced that Joe Coffey would face off against The Primate in a No Holds Barred match. On Loaded episode 1, El Ligero defeated Martin Kirby in a singles match. A week later, El Ligero squared off against Jay Lethal. Had El Ligero won, he would've gotten a future ROH World Championship shot. Martin Kirby interfered at the end of the match causing El Ligero to be disqualified. Although El Ligero hadn't won the match, he was guaranteed a future ROH World Championship match by Jay Lethal. On episode 4, El Ligero defeated Martin Kirby and Prince Ameen in a Triple Threat Elimination match. Following the match, Martin Kirby challenged El Ligero to various match types. El Ligero rejected them all, until Martin Kirby said he would wear a dress if he loses. El Ligero agreed and Adam Pacitti booked the match. If El Ligero lost, he would have to unmask and if Martin Kirby lost, he would have to wear a dress. On the second episode of Loaded, Prince Ameen asked Gabriel Kidd to become his tag team partner to prove himself to become Ameen's servant. The following weeks, Gabriel Kidd was treated poorly by Prince Ameen. This led Adam Pacitti to make a match between the two where the loser would become the winner's servant. Results ; ; *El Ligero Mask defeated Martin Kirby Pride in a Mask Vs. Pride Match (13:04) *Prince Ameen defeated Gabriel Kidd (8:16) *Joe Coffey defeated The Primate (w/ Suzie Kennedy) in a No Hold Barred Match (12:37) *Jay Lethal © defeated Noam Dar (19:28) to retain the ROH World Championship *Prospect (Alex Gracie & Lucas Archer) (w/ James R. Kennedy) defeated Joe Hendry & Joseph Conners (6:43) *Big Damo (w/ Jack The Jobber) defeated Rampage (w/ Adam Blampied) (14:36) to win the WCPW World Championship Other on-screen talent Image gallery WCPW Built To Destroy 1.png WCPW Built To Destroy 2.png WCPW Built To Destroy 3.png WCPW Built To Destroy 4.png WCPW Built To Destroy 5.png WCPW Built To Destroy 6.png WCPW Built To Destroy 7.png WCPW Built To Destroy 8.png WCPW Built To Destroy 9.png WCPW Built To Destroy 10.png WCPW Built To Destroy 11.png WCPW Built To Destroy 12.png WCPW Built To Destroy 13.png WCPW Built To Destroy 14.png WCPW Built To Destroy 15.png WCPW Built To Destroy 16.png WCPW Built To Destroy 17.png WCPW Built To Destroy 18.png WCPW Built To Destroy 19.png WCPW Built To Destroy 20.png WCPW Built To Destroy 21.png WCPW Built To Destroy 22.png WCPW Built To Destroy 23.png WCPW Built To Destroy 24.png WCPW Built To Destroy 25.png WCPW Built To Destroy 26.png WCPW Built To Destroy 27.png WCPW Built To Destroy 28.png WCPW Built To Destroy 29.png WCPW Built To Destroy 30.png WCPW Built To Destroy 31.png WCPW Built To Destroy 32.png WCPW Built To Destroy 33.png WCPW Built To Destroy 34.png WCPW Built To Destroy 35.png WCPW Built To Destroy 36.png WCPW Built To Destroy 37.png WCPW Built To Destroy 38.png WCPW Built To Destroy 39.png See also *WCPW External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net * Built To Destroy on YouTube.com Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling Category:2016 events